


Her Way Of Apologising

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Times, Loss of Virginity, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Recovery, Regret, Vaginal Sex, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Yozakura has made a few mistakes which resulted in injuries, she wishes to make it right with rather interesting measures of apologising.





	Her Way Of Apologising

You groaned as you sat up in your bed and held a hand over your bruised abdomen, your bones aching even from the slightest inch but your position was just so uncomfortable that you had to try and rectify that.

How did you get like this? Simple. You was training with Yozakura and she went a little overboard in the end. As the sparring match went on she got aggressive with her attacks and didn't realise just how much punch she put behind each...well, punch. The point of realisation came when one of her strikes sent you flying into the back wall of the Shinobi training room and she was immediately filled with instant regret.

The bowlcut haired Shinobi apologised profusely at the situation she put you in before helping you to your room where she did her best to make you comfortable before leaving you to try and rest, after bandaging you up of course. Yet no matter how little you moved, you couldn't stop the aching in your bones. 

"Damn it".

*knock knock*

Your attention was then attracted to the light almost tentative knocks at the bedroom door and as you looked, it slowly opened and Yozakura poked her head in to see if you was ok. The groan you elicited as you sat up again answered her question plain and simply, again filling Yozakura with regret of her going overboard and so she again apologised before backing her way into your and turning to show her carrying a tray in her hand.

"I uh, made you some soup. To make up for what I did" she spoke quietly before approaching and sitting on the bed by your side and taking the spoon and scooping up some of the soup, holding it to you with her hand beneath the spoon. She assured that she wasn't mocking your ability to feed yourself but that she didn't want to put any strain on you. You didn't say anything as you opened your mouth and Yozakura smiled a little as she helped feed you the soup. However, you should have blew on it to cool it down as it was still pretty hot.

"Hot!" You exclaimed whilst jolting a little which not only knocked Yozakura a little but also made her spill the piping hot liquid into your lap which only made you shout again as the buxom brawler again apologised before rushed to get a towel. You winced at the burning feeling before looking to Yozakura. "Whatever I did to deserve this, I'm sorry" you whine with exaggerated anime tears as the Gessen Shinobi said it was her fault whilst dabbing the towel in your lap. Eventually she wiped up the spilled soup before looking to you with apologetic eyes.

"Forgive me, I'm all thumbs today, I've only gone and hurt you more than once now" she bowed her head whilst you assured her to the best you could that you wasn't angry at her, your assurance falling on death ears as Yozakura kept her head bowed before she looked to you again saying that she wished to apologise for everything. You said she apologised enough but Yozakura shook her head whilst climbing onto the bed and then into your lap, straddling you but making sure not to hurt you.

"Let me make things right, let me make you feel better" she said rubbing her hands along your bandaged and bruised torso, her touch actually being relaxing and you thought she meant a massage but then you noticed her body moving. Her hips as they rocked and ground down into your lap.

You asked her what she was doing but Yozakura placed her finger to your lips and shushed you. "Please, Y/n, let me make things up to you" she said before crawling out of your lap and down your body until she reached your crotch, her rocking had caused your dick to harden in your pants from the friction and you tried to explain it but Yozakura shushed you again. She said that it was her intention to get you hard whilst reaching her hands to your pants and tugging at them until they were pulled down with your boxers and your hard cock was exposed to her.

"It's bigger than I expected" she said and you thought to yourself if she thought you was going to be small but then she added how she did expect you to be endowed down there but your size was just surprising. A flush lit up Yozakura's cheeks as she reached an tentative hand to your phallus and ignored you as you said she didn't have to do this, you wouldn't mind it clearly but you gave her the option to stop.

She didn't.

Yozakura closed her fingers around your cock and slowly pumped her hand along its length, your response being to lean your head back against the bed's headboard and moan. She had a soft touch that drifted along your shaft but then she leaned her head down and ran her tongue over your cock, her blue eyes staring up into yours as she added the natural lubricant that allowed her hand to glide faster along your erect shaft. This again causing you to moan as her actions and efforts were causing such a pleasurable feeling, but still she wanted to make sure you was enjoying it and so lifted her head a little to ask the question.

You only said that though you wanted to just enjoy the feeling you was being given, it still hurt to move and nodding would have caused a bit of strain. Yozakura knew that but smiled at knowing she was making you feel good after causing you physical pain more than once through the day.

The blue haired Shinobi then furthered her efforts by closing her lips around the head of your cock and sucking on it. Not breaking eye contact with you as she lowered her head down the shaft in her mouth before after reaching the furthest she could go, she rose back up again whilst flicking her tongue over the tip. Then she repeated the actions of orally going down on your cock before coming back up as she began finding a rhythmic pace to her bobbing whilst still maintaining eye contact with you. She wanted to see herself making things right by seeing the look of pleasure on your face as she treated you to a pretty amazing blowjob. You moaning from the feeling of her sucking you off as she did her best to make things up to you also just make you feel good.

And so she did you one better by adding to her already pleasing actions.

Yozakura opened up her uniform blazer and let it hang around her followed by the skirt and dress that lay beneath it, all that remained covering the brawler's buxom breasts was her bluish green bra that she then removed and dropped of the side of the bed. Yozakura's upper body was in clear view but all you could do was just stare as your mouth fell open.

During your moment of mental incapacity, Yozakura leaned back down to your cock and pressed her bust together against it. The tip protruding from her fleshy mounds which worked in benefits as whilst she began massaging her breasts along you shaft she resumed sucking on the tip, this all bringing your mind back to the situation only for you to moan again. The softness of her breasts combined with the wam wetness of her mouth on your cock brought a mixed pleasure that definitely eased the tensions. So much so you couldn't last much longer.

Yozakura's oral ministrations almost acted to coerce your orgasm to the point where where you finally warned her of what was about to come. But in your attempt to give warning all you could manage was, "Yoza..." Your hips bucking bucked up as you began shooting your load.

Yozakura's eyes widened and she pulled away with a gasp as your cum landed on her breasts and face, she had to shut one eye to avoid your release from hitting her pupil. Her mouth was open in her gasp which gave her a more lewd appearance than her usual well formed one. In truth her behaviour was the complete opposite of how she would typically act as Yozakura is usually, as previously stated, well formed and never gave the impression of being interested in these kind of sexual acts.

The Shimobi cleaned herself of the spunk which you covered her with before tasting it, she noted it having a unique taste that wasn't pleasant but not unpleasant at the same time. There being a gray area of sorts. Then her eyes looked to you as she asked how you felt.

You responded with a dumb expression but she took that as a compliment and said she was glad you felt good before her gaze went back down to your cock which was still hard and its stiffness showed that it was still ready for more, not what Yozakura expected as she originally planned on just giving a blowjob as an apology but the sight of your cock still standing at attention moistened her loins with arousal. Again, you was bigger than she expected and in spite of her refined nature she still had the sexual needs of any person. 

The sight of your cock bringing these desires to front and centre.

So Yozakura stood up off the bed whilst reaching for the grey skirt of her Gessen uniform and whilst looking to you with a blush, she let it drop and her upper clothing also followed due to her skirt being the only thing keeping them up. That left her in just her pantyhose and panties which she slid down whilst saying that she would be happy to proceed further with this, you not being able to responde as you marvelled the full beauty of Yozakura in full nakedness. Your cock twitching which made her giggle as she commented on your lewd excitement but didn't mean it as a derogatory term.

The Gessen Shinobi climbed back into your lap with her folds rubbing against your cock before a look of nervousness formed on her face. "If we do this, can it be gentle? It's my first time" she said and you reminded her that she didn't have to do this if she felt unsure. But then Yozakura surprised you even further by cupping your face and pressing her lips to yours in a tender kiss that also bared passionate affections.

"I want to do this with you, I just wish to take it slow" she spoke softly whilst pulling back from the kiss with a soft smile. You stared with your mouth agape for a moment before saying for her to take it at her own pace to which Yozakura thanked you for with another peck of the lips before slowly beginning the process of giving up her virginity. 

Slowly she sunk herself down onto your shaft which made the two of you moan from the slight friction of her tightness gripping you as her arms gently embraced you as to not cause discomfort due to your injuries. Eventually Yozakura sunk to the point of your tip prodding her hymen and you looked to her and went to ask if she was ready but her lips were against yours again before you felt her push you through. Her hymen being removed as she gave you her virginity and you yours to her, this not just being her first time but also yours and as you mentioned that fact to her Yozakura let out a small sob. 

It wasn't of pain.

"That makes it much more special" she said softly whilst lifting her head from your shoulder. A smile on her lips as she told you how she wished for you to take her first and that she thought giving you something so sacred to a female would be the east way to not only apologise but also confess how she felt, Yozakura loved you and it pained her to know that she had inadvertently hurt you. And upon hearing this you connected your lips to hers whilst pulling Yozakura close, her hands on your shoulders to not make your bodies connection cause strain but your mind had completely forgotten about that. So you pulled Yozakura so her breasts were pressed against your torso as your lips danced together.

And then she slowly began to rock herself in your lap as she had done before starting what she was falling her "apology". The slow friction of your cock rubbing against her insides bringing a moans from the two of you with Yozakura leaning her head into your shoulder as she elected the soft and gentle noises, your hands running along her back as she slowly rolled her hips to create the feeling that only came form sexual intercourse. The pleasure, though only a fraction of its full capabilities, already feeling much better than what she felt on those quiet nights where she had secretly touched herself to relieve the stress caused by the sexual tension she feels by being around you.

Now you were both to sate each other's needs and desires.

Your hands held Yozakura as she pushed herself up on your shoulders whilst rocking herself faster, a smile on her face as she looked into your eyes. Her body moving with yours as you rolled your hips to meet hers before she one upped you by beginning to bounce herself in your lap, her hips rising up and her pussy's grip relaxing before sucking you back in as she lowered back into your lap. A spark of pleasure shooting up Yozakura's spine as she again bounced herself in your lap with the same result, each rise and fallen making her moans mix with gasps from the sparks of pleasure. Her sexual needs pleading for more as she's began bouncing faster but your hands hindered her movements as a silent way to say for ehr to calm down and take it slow, it would not do either of you well if you rushed this. Not only because it could affect you injuries but it would also rush this to the end and ruin the moment, neither of you wanted that as you wanted to savour the pleasure.

Still, Yozakura did start to ride your fervently. Her hips rolling and bouncing against yours as she paused on your shoulders, her moans flowing from her lips before she shuddered as you began thrusting upwards into her whisky ignoring her following statement. "I'll do all the work, you relax". You couldn't and wouldn't leave it all to Yozakura and so ignored her as you found a rythem to match her pace, your bodies moving in sync as you met your gazes.

Yozakura smiled as she leaned close to you, her soft lips pressing against yours in a deep kiss as she rode your cock, her voice muffled by the press of your lips but then you dared to push your tongue forward as a means to request entry to her oral cavern. A request which the buxom brawler happily permitted as she parted her lips to let your tongue into her mouth, her tongue prodding forward to request the return for an oral dance and just like she did you obliged. Your tongue tangling with Yozakura's in a sensual dance as your bodies moved together.

Your thrusts began to defy the odds created by your injuries as you sped up your thrusts whilst sliding yourself to lay flat to stare up at the beauty that was Yozakura. Her blue eyes staring and keep into yours as her cheeks had a fluorescent glow imposed by the pleasure she was feeling, it was a glowing hue across her cheeks as she smiled down at you, moaning how you felt so good, moaning how she wanted you to feel good as well, moaning that she loved you.

"I love you too" replied and her eyes lit up, Yozakura threw away her inhibitions and crashed her lips to yours as she bounced her hips rapidly causing your cock to push deeper inside her. You was hitting her so deep that it was only a matter of moments until she would climax, those seconds ticking by quickly which resulted in her back arching and her bust pushing out as she came with a cry up to the ceiling. Then she slumped a little against you, barely catching herself with her hands to the side of your head so she didn't land on your bruised body, her eyes meeting yours as she apologised for loosing control of herself there (which was a recurring theme) as she just felt so happy to hear you say you loved her. You responded by pushing your lips togetehr in a soft kiss which Yozakura returned before lifting herself and turning around in your lap.

She gripped your shaft and held it to her gushing pussy again and smiled as she took you back into her, not wasting time as the second she met your lap she began to bounce herself again. Her hands held her up as she leaned forward with her knees bent behind ehr to give leverage to her bouncing, her head bowed as she also closed her eyes whilst she felt the pleasure of your cock hitting her deep insides. Her breathing even began to pick up as she was riding your lap faster, gasping as you again began thrusting up into her gripping snatch.

Yozakura then leaned back a bit with one hand keeping her up at an angle as she reached her free hand to her breasts which she massaged whilst looking back at you. Lust and love in her eyes and the former you never expected to see in someone like Yozakura, she was so refined and disciplined but she chose to throw that all away for this time with you. She let loose and threw all her inhibitions out of the window as she fucked herself on your cock.

She was like a completely different person but still the same in the same moment.

"I can't stop" she gasped before yelping as you pulled her against your chets, hands reaching around and cupping her bouncing breasts and massaging them. Kneading them in your hands in a way that wasn't too rough but still thorough, it was t full on groping but even if it was Yozakura wouldn't have minded.

Said brawler pushed her lips against yours in a deep kiss as your bodies moved in sync and you took in every feature and detail of her body as your hands roamed her. Yozakura could feel herself coming to another climax and announced it to which you replied taht you could feel yourself getting close too.

"Inside me, together" she gasped with a hint of desperation and you wasn't to deny her taht satisfaction of ending your first session of sexual intercourse with a simultaneous orgasm and mutual bliss. But you was going to go all out to finish,

Your hands gripped the Gessen Shinobi's legs and lifted them so they aimed to the ceiling as your hips bucked like a piston, your cock darting in and out of her pussy as Yozakura trembled. Her voice moaning in a mantra, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cummimg, I'm cumming!!!".

She was cumming and so were you.

You pushed your hips upwards a final time and Yozakura again cried out in blissful release as her juices gushed like a torrent from her pussy and she shuddered as your warm cum pumped into her, in return for all she did to "apologise" to you, you gave her a thick Creampie that made her shiver to core. Which was where you filled her to.

Yozakura gasped and panted as her bust heaved from such a unrestrained ending. So much so that the gentle smile on exctasy on her lips could almost be called depraved but it was nothing more than loving, she made that clear by turning her head and pulled yours to meet her in a deep and purely passionate kiss. And you gladly returned it as your hands held her close in a gentle embrace.

As you two relaxed Yozakura humourlessly asked if she was forgiven for her uncharacteristic recklessness during the day and you chuckled belle kissing her forehead. 

She was definitely forgiven but another round or two won't hurt to consolidate it all right? Yozakura didn't seem to mind the idea as again turned herself to mount your lap Cowgirl. You both had your first times, now you can go in with no restraint all together but before you began you leaned to Yozakura and whispered the three words that sent the usually disciplined Yozakura into the sex addled lover. Those three words being, "I love you".


End file.
